Short Funny Video Game Stories
by TwiliMewtwo
Summary: This is just short stories that happened. Most of the time, it won't be made up. I'll try to post one of this every one to two days since there short for till how long I feel it should go on. It's going to have so many characters so that's why characters are blank . Thanks for reading this silly little stories. I'm putting it as super smash bros since the first story is in it.
1. Chapter 1: Pit and the Arceus

Pit was battling Robin. Pit had only fourth percent damage taken but on his last stalk. Robin had ninety eight percent damage and was also on their last stalk.

"That all you got." Pit taunted. "Time to tip the scales." Robin taunted back. Robin charged up his thunder. Pit sat there taunting him.

A master ball landed on stage. Robin had a fully charged thoron and attacked. Pit went flying. Pit started to flap his wings. (I believe I can fly is playing in the background.) "Finally, I can fly on my own." Pit thought after not being able to fly in all his games without Palutena's help. Arceus used gravity. "Oh come on." Pit yelled

The announcer guy yelled. And the winner is... "A great tactician has nothing to fear." Robin.

Note. This did happen to me. About ninety five percent of its percent true story. I believe I can fly was just a little thing that came to my head to make it a little funnier. I love playing Pit and the Robin did get a Arceus while I was in mid air and I did say "finally, I can fly on my own" as a joke. Robin did say that at that point which was kinda iconic.


	2. Chapter 2:Grima Lives Another Day

Go Hiro. Defeat Grima once and for all. Grima only has eight health left and Hiro attack does ten. Hiro goes in to attack. Miss. "Great." I think "it could be worse if Grima has a higher chance of hitting." Grima only has a seventy seven chance of hitting. "With my luck in this game, Cynthia will dual guard or it'll miss." Grima used his attack, hit for twenty damage. "Or not." My turn ends. "I'll just use a Lissa to heal him." A risen walks over to Lissa and kills her. "At least I have Libra." The Libra I have was weak but a good healer. Another risen comes and kills Libra. "Please say I have a elixir." I think. Grima comes and hits Hiro for twenty two health. Hiro only has five hit points left. Grima turns ends and I search for a elixir. "Great, nothing." I went to go attack Grima. It misses and Grima attacks Hiro and he dies.

Note, I'm haunted by that moment. The worse thing is, Hiro only had a five percent chance if missing on that final on. I hope you enjoy my stress. Well I can't only beat Grima on the first try. In my first file, it took me two tries with Platinum. But that was also I had no idea what was going on. Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3: Save Before the Final Boss

"Okay." I muttered in concentration. "First do the water quest, then gather rupees, that pay the old goron so I can get Malo Mart in Castle Town, after, gather more rupees and get the magic armor." After about a hour, I finally got the Malo Mart but it was night. "Great, well I might as well gather more rupees since I'm broke after the stupid Roll Goal game. The frog lure wasn't even worth it."

Day came and I went to go buy the magic armor. "Yes, finally have." I screamed in joy. "I know, I will go beat Ganondorf with my new magic armor."

I went to the castle and got to Ganondorf. "Prepare to face my magic armor." I said. Then I realized in had no rupees. "Oh well. I'll still kick his butt anyway." So I finished battling him and Zelda aim is so bad. I started the ending sequence and then once again, I realized it doesn't save your game after you beat Ganondorf. I started at the screen in slight horror because I completely wasted my time.

Note: I wasn't thinking properly. I still finally got the magic armor again. Thanks a lot Nintendo for not saving after you defeat Ganondorf in Twilight Princess. Everything in this is one hundred percent true. This did happen to me. Ugg, I hate video games sometimes. Twilight Princess is still my favorite game of all time though. That shouldn't really change it since most Legend of Zelda games don't save after you defeat the final boss. It was my fault.


	4. Chapter 4: A perfect Match?

I was playing my very successful Sims family. I installed Sims Generations on it. I was playing my family of Maiku, Sayaka, And Japas. Only Maiku was married with Japas. Maiku and Sayaka were both Mad scientists while Japas was a Composer. (I named Japas after the Zora in Majora's Mask.)

It was night and all my sims where asleep. All of the sudden, the spine shivering music of a bugler started to play in the back round. The thief entered and the burgler alarm blasted waking everyone up. Sayaka was the first to get down there and once she did, a note on the top said somewhere of the sort like this. "What's your sign. I think we where meant to be." It showed a little icon of the bugler. (It was talking about zodiac symbols.)

I bursted out laughing and didn't notice the police had arrived. After a rumble with the police, my sim's "admirer" got arrested. I couldn't stop laughing. What luck was to have a perfect zodiac symbol matched with a burgler. I still have Sayaka but she didn't marry the burgler but she still talks to him. Sayaka married some random sim named Brandon she met off the streets.

Note: I loved when that happened. I've never had another sim after Sayaka get matched with a burgler. I love Sims 3 generations. I'm hoping to get Super Naturals. Sayaka, Maiku, and Japas died of old age but their children named Savannah, Diamond( I don't know why I name things after minerals.) And Gavin. I played them but they died of old age so thier children named Sayaka the second (just Sayaka in the game), Lucy, Cynthia, Justin, and Robert and thier husband and wives (if they have any.) I play. Enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5: Farewell Hiro

"I want to start a new character. But who to delete." I asked myself. I looked at my three save files. "I can't delete Platinum, she was my first avatar. I'm also want to finish Hikari's quest. That leaves Hiro. But I have so many stories with Hiro. Why is so hard to figure out which game to delete in Fire Emblem." I sighed.

I looked at all my files. I knew that I've done everything in Hiro's story and got all the character. Platinum, I have my what I call "my dragon power dream team" which include Nah, Morgan, Nowi, Tiki, Cherche, Chrom, Platinum and a few others which are all overpowered. In Hikari's I have my three favorite characters to be super overpowered and also I want to finish it. "I can't wait for Fire Emblem Fates to come out, I've heard it has nine saves files. I'm not sure is it's a rumor, or true. I hope it's true." I murmured.

I still have no idea which one to delete. I looked through my files for the next ten minutes because I want to start a new game, but I'm so attached to all my files now. "I might as well delete Hikari's game since I haven't finished it, I have a weak Chrom, and I made the mistake of marrying Tharja. Why did I marry Tharja again." I thought. Then I remembered that someone dared me to do it.

I hit Hiro's file by mistake without noticing. I pressed delete still not noticing that I hit Hiro's because I was to busy talking to someone. I looked at the screen and noticed Hikari's was still there and Hiro's file was gone. I was still for a few minutes but got over it. "Whoops." I said. "Oh well. I can create a new character now."

Good bye Hiro, your my second avatar, Ylisse's hero, and I regret marrying you to Nowi just so I can have a manakete Morgan (I kinda forgot about Tiki and hadn't know about Nah because I haven't got her in any of my files while thinking how I can get a manakete Morgan.), and also made you look like a cross between Chrom and Morgan. Good bye, I hope my new avatar Melody was as successful as you were.

Notes: Hiro was my most successful character in the game at that point. I had him for awhile. Melody is doing okay. Still have no idea who to marry her with. (If you have any suggestions, please post them for a female avatar with pink hair that covers her eye.) I completed Hikari's and still have Platinum. If you wondering who are my favorite characters, they are Cynthia, Noire(yet I dislike Tharja), and now since I got Nah, Nah. Their all future kids. I'll miss you Hiro.


End file.
